


烟烟

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2015中国高考福建省作文题, Gen, Mycroft是一本书, 第二世, 路
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft是一本书，字面意义上的。<br/>这是第二世的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 看了秋秋的第一世探长树，LZ实在没什么胆量拿出自己的东西来献丑，但承诺就是承诺。

第二世，他是一本书。

他既不是树，也不是纸浆，更不是成堆成堆的空白纸张。从他知道这事时起，身份就是一本书。

 

他初具意识时，他的创造者刚用蘸水笔在上面写下了第一行字。后来周围的光线亮了又暗，如此重复几次，他的身体上已经被写满文字。根据创造者的自言自语，那种字体被称为圆体。

然后他就被放到一旁，又过了几天（现在他已经知道日期的概念），他的书脊被涂上一层粘稠的物体，他又多了一个封面。

纯黑色硬壳封面泛着优雅的光泽，封面和封底都压制了一圈低调而不失华美的浮雕暗纹。当创造者用软质笔尖在他身上勾勒出银色书名时，却不知为何手腕一顿，华丽的字迹尾端掉落了一点墨痕。

“哦…你这小家伙，太聪明可从来不是什么好事。”

我不是小家伙。他思维中闪过一句话，很快又听到创造者的轻笑。

“好吧，好吧，小家伙。我得给你想个名字。”

他有了名字，他叫Mycroft。

他被放到一个架子上，那里堆满了与他外形相似的书。他发现那些书里记载着各种各样的内容，历史，军事，政治，爱情，科学，宇宙，食谱。他好奇地探索着自己的邻居，却发现它们对自己的招呼视若罔闻。Mycroft一开始不明白它们的冷漠，但待久了就渐渐发现，整个架子上似乎只有他一本书拥有思维。

只有他一本书拥有名字。

这并没有阻止他的探索。他发现自己能吸收周围书本里的内容融入思维，一开始只是紧贴着自己那两本，几天后变成好几本，又过了几天，那一层架子上的书全部被他探索了一遍。他开始钻研如何越过上下的木板纵向发展，但屡屡尝试都没有成功。

或许是思维模式出了问题。

Mycroft开始试着将塞满了各种信息的思维加以物化，说是物化，却并非在书顶整出一大团黑压压的聚合物，作为一本书，那着实有些招摇。他把思维想象成一张揉皱的纸巾（他在某个邻居那里得到的形容词），混沌的思维聚集成形，随后被他展开，铺平，无限延伸，就像一张散发着淡淡光芒的透明薄膜。光膜成功渗透了木板，延伸到更多的书本上，一接触到带着油墨香气的文字，光膜就轻轻颤动起来，像拥有了自己的生命。

Mycroft意识到，自己物化出来的东西，或许能称为灵魂。

他加快了探索的步伐，开始用灵魂包裹书以外的物品。台灯。窗帘。书桌。纸张。笔墨。他得到的信息越来越多，灵魂的光芒也越来越耀眼。直到有一天，他兴奋而自豪地包裹住久违的创造者，像迫不及待炫耀积木塔的孩童。

得到的却是一声呵斥。

“Mycroft！”

光膜猛地一颤，随即迅速缩成一团光芒黯淡的小球，还在兀自轻颤着，像涌动的脉搏。

创造者叹息一声，指尖轻抚他的书脊，让他感到一阵暖暖的刺痒。

“Mycroft。我不后悔创造了你，但我并不是你的拥有者。我即将离开，在此之前，我会先把你送上旅途。”

离开？

“是的，离开。我将不久于人世。”

Mycroft有生以来头一次拒绝了思考。

“别在我面前装傻，小家伙。”创造者翻开他的书页，若即若离的指尖滑过那些已经由墨黑变得色彩斑斓，散发着光泽的文字。“你必须出发，去寻找你真正的归宿。”

几天后，一辆黑色灵车缓缓驶离创造者的住处。

他被塞进纸箱里装上了另一辆车，送往教堂义卖。在那里，他又被原封不动地装进了一辆更小的车里。Mycroft小心翼翼地遵照创造者对他说的话，收敛着自己的灵魂。

「你是独一无二的存在，锋芒过盛只会招致毁灭。别再轻易张开你的灵魂。要记住，生命有终，人心皆碎，关心则乱。」

他重见光明时，所在之处已经变成了一个旧书店。他被随手安放在一个角落，挤在一堆食谱和百科全书中间。然而他并不关心自己的位置。Mycroft几乎把所有时间都花在收敛自己上，只有在旧书店打烊，周围再无一人时，才会悄悄伸出一小缕灵魂，在一堆堆泛黄的书页间穿行。他依旧来者不拒。陈旧的时尚杂志、花里胡哨的漫画书、厚重的史书、专业文献，他把这里当成了自己的世界，在这里他不需要任何人，他已经淡忘了创造者，因为他知道生命总会有终结，关心只会徒增烦恼。

偶尔也会有逛旧书店的人走进他的角落，停留在他面前，每逢此时他便会死死敛住自己的光芒，让他看起来就像一块陈旧的黑砖，长相平凡的书立，与书架融为一体。那些人的手会游走到别的方向，拿起一本食谱或百科全书，完全忽略他的存在。

这样很好，Mycroft想。他没有拥有者，也不需要拥有者。

日子一天天过去，除了旧书店主人会来拂去他书脊上的灰尘，Mycroft再也没有得到过任何人的触碰。他似乎已经忘却了手指的温度。

那天他正舒服地挤在《塔吉锅食谱》和《四巨头》中间昏昏欲睡，外面的街道已经完全笼罩在夜色中，这个时间通常鲜有人会走进来，旧书店也快要打烊，所以他能够稍微放松自己，让蜷缩了一整天的灵魂懒洋洋地舒展开来。他模糊的意识里正忙着思考酶促褐变过程，油脂自动氧化机理以及单层或多层圆筒壁热传导速率，无意中忽略了门口铜铃的轻响。待他回过神来，已经来不及了。

一个人。

一个人站在他面前。

第一秒，他条件反射地收敛起灵魂的光芒。第二秒，他注意到昏黄的灯光下折射出温暖光泽的银发。第三秒，他很庆幸自己被邻居压得紧紧的，因为若非如此，他的每一页纸张必定会兴奋得卷曲起来，每一个文字都会跳起欢快的小步舞，散发出变幻莫测的光泽。

他不知道自己究竟为何会做出这样的反应，也不知道这个人究竟是谁。他只知道那人长着老茧的手指唤醒了那种暖洋洋的刺痒，他只知道自己被那个人捧在了手上。

长久以来的极力收敛仿佛变得毫无意义。他想让封面上的银色字体更加典雅高贵，让身体上的暗纹更加神秘深邃，他恨不得把所有文字都驱赶出来在封面上挥舞着圆润的弧线尾端，让那个人买下自己。

但Mycroft绝不是一本轻佻浮滑的书。他有身为书的尊严。

他静静地躺在银发男人手上，头一次无比艰难地压抑着躁动的灵魂。

Mycroft擅长于等待，他不紧不迫，充满耐心。


	2. 第二章

Lestrade羞愧地意识到他身为一名在伦敦摸爬滚打多年的老警察，竟然在自己的地盘上迷路了。那家该死的蛋糕店现在可能离他有好几英里远。早知道就不该听Donovan那帮苏格兰场八卦小分队谈论什么新开的甜点店。最后他放弃了挣扎，开始在街上闲逛起来。难得有一天能准时下班，反正家里也没人等他回去，怎么能让迷路这种事败坏了自己的兴致。

Lestrade走进第一眼看到的咖啡厅，点了一份死贵死贵的晚餐。反正他已经不用支付赡养费，也没有将来需要读大学的孩子，这点钱偶尔还是花得起的。吃饱喝足之后，他摸着肚子走出来，又到旁边的唱片店里逛了逛，提着一张CD离开后，决定再去租个老电影。

他哼着小曲儿漫无目的地在街上寻找影片出租店，注意力突然被一个黑乎乎的小巷子吸引了。小巷子里弥漫出昏黄的灯光，似乎在向他招着小手。Lestrade凭着老子是警察谁怕谁的勇气走进那条陌生的小巷，发现散发出灯光的是一家旧书店。

他走进去，门口的铜铃“叮”了一声，坐在柜台里蓬头垢面的貌似老板的人只从书里撩起眼皮跟翻白眼似地看了他一眼，就再没理会他。Lestrade尴尬地轻咳一声，识趣地没跟老板搭话，而是兀自在从地板堆到天花板的书山里穿行起来。这里的书看似随意地堆在明显超载摇摇欲坠的老旧书架上，却意外地保养良好，书籍的摆放毫无章法可言，五十年代的时尚杂志和看不出是哪种语言的厚重硬皮书挤在一起，一叠叠论文码放在通俗爱情小说上，似乎随时都要上演象牙塔的崩塌。他轻手轻脚地绕过论文塔，走进一个食谱专区（当然也有可能只是一次性被采购回来随手扔在了那里）。他拿起其中一本。

《烤土豆的231种做法》

啊，见鬼。

再拿起一本。

《土豆食谱大全》

操。

难道我生为英国人就注定没有讨厌土豆的正当权利吗。这些编写食谱的人就没有考虑过我的感受吗。

并没有。

其实他一开始并不讨厌这种可食用块茎，至少他妈妈是这么说的。可是一天他从幼稚园放学后，一切都变了。

那天，保育员教了“土豆”这个词。

所以确切地说，Lestrade讨厌的只是土豆这个名称，并非无辜的可食用块茎。但这并不能改变他讨厌土豆的事实。他甚至为这个曾经和前妻大吵过一架，差点没打起来，因为他拒绝吃她做的芝士焗土豆。

或许他上辈子受到了土豆的伤害。Lestrade想。

他放下手上的《欧洲常见土豆品种图鉴》，往前走了几步，正要伸手抽出一本阿加莎的旧书，目光却瞥到憋屈地挤在旁边的一本黝黑黝黑的大部头。

书脊上没有书名，只有一列纯黑的压花暗纹，似乎吸收了周围所有光线，在内部酝酿着懒懒的脉搏。但当他把目光落在书脊上的瞬间，那种慵懒的脉搏突然消失了。再下一个瞬间，又散发出几乎可以称之为兴奋的躁动。Lestrade眨眨眼睛。别傻了，那是一本书，哪来的脉搏和躁动，肯定是你累得眼压过高了。

但他还是好奇地把它抽了出来。

_The Book_

银色墨水流畅地勾勒出奇怪的书名。这好像是手写上去的。

他翻开其中一页。色彩诡异的圆体字，稍微转动手腕就能看到字体的颜色在灯光下流转变幻，仿佛随时都要跳起来朝他挥动圆润的小尾巴。目光向上移动，大一号的字体构成标题。

_土豆的阴谋_

他买下了这本书。

原本作出决定后，他还担心这种厚重的手工书会不会价格不菲，结果拿到前台，书店老板却赏了他足足三秒钟的注视。

“你挑到这本书了？”

“啊？”Lestrade疑惑地看着他，不知该如何回答这个问题。

书店老板摇摇头。“这本书摆在我这好久都卖不出去还占地方，给你打个折扣吧。”

于是他就捧着牛皮纸包好的大黑书走出了书店大门。

比他到炸鱼薯条店买一份炸鱼薯条不要薯条还便宜。

 

Lestrade把牛皮纸包裹的大黑书放到茶几上，先动手把堆积如山的脏衣服和脏碗给洗了，顺便做了个大扫除，再洗个澡，正好是睡觉时间。于是他拿起大黑书，拆开牛皮纸，又从床脚的一个大纸箱里掏出一袋红薯片，舒服地躺到床上。

这红薯片还是他在以前一个华裔下属的抽屉里偷来的。因为从小讨厌土豆，Lestrade从来无法理解洋芋片这种膨化食品究竟有什么好吃，那天他加班到深夜肚子饿了，气急败坏地关上第五个塞满洋芋片的抽屉，最后来到那个下属桌边，发现了这种与众不同的零食。那对他来说简直就像打开了新世界的大门。一口咬下去“咔兹”“咔兹”的爽快口感，味蕾上绽放的焦香甘甜……他后来天天缠着那个下属要红薯片，最后下属被他搞得烦不胜烦，干脆辞职回老家学了炸红薯片的技术，到英国乡下开了间厂。没想到这种独特的口味竟挺受欢迎，Lestrade作为创意启发者自然得到了定期赠送一大箱的待遇。他对此可没什么意见，毕竟满嘴塞着零食也说不出什么意见来。所以他只嘟嘟哝哝地说了一句：“你以后杀了人我可不会包庇你，所以这不是行贿，不是，嗯。下次再给我来箱混合口味的？”

所以他不明白为什么自己用一个枕头垫着腰，一个枕头垫着书，打开一包红薯片准备翻页的时候，会感受到某种莫名的鄙视。屋子里明明没有人，那种充满蔑视的气场到底是从哪来的？嗯，可能是他太累了，还是看看书直接睡觉吧。

他翻开了书。

那股诡异的气场让他心神不宁。Lestrade猛地转向左边，又猛地转向右边，还劳累自己饱经风霜的脖子朝床头的墙壁看了一眼，没有发现任何可疑人物或物品。他有些难以置信地再次将目光落到靠着枕头貌似无辜的大黑书上。“你少来，一本书还来管老子吃零食，真是反了你。”

说完他嗤笑一声。对一本书说话，他是不是该去看医生了。

他想直接翻到目录页寻找在书店里看到的 _土豆的阴谋_ ，却看到了一段话。

 

> 致这本书的拥有者：
> 
> 首先要祝贺你，被这本独一无二的书选中。至于他（是的我说的是‘他’）最后会给你带来何种阅读体验，这完全取决于你自身。The Book是一扇窗，是一个世界，是一个……灵魂。他没有目录，你只需任意翻开一页，至于是否阅读，也完全取决于你自身。
> 
> 最后是我个人的一点私心：希望你也能成为他的一扇窗，一个世界，一个灵魂的归宿。
> 
> 创造者

 

 _灵魂？世界？_ 这都是些什么鬼……难道做手工书的人都有点魔怔吗。不过这样想想也挺有意思的，一本活生生的书每天在书架上看我吃饭洗澡睡觉打炮……当然前提是我得有时间。

Lestrade决定忽视那段中二病患者的独白，遵照上面的指示随便翻开了一页。

_中国清朝是一部亡国史_

好吧，下一位。

_理查三世是否杀害了塔中王子_

这还有点谱，至少在英国境内了。下一位。

_食用蘑菇栽培法_

Lestrade忍不住大笑起来，刚嚼碎的红薯片一不小心喷了出来，落了一点在书页里。他慌忙放下薯片，小心翼翼地把书拿起来，将上面的残渣抖掉，再仔细看了看受害部位，还好，没留下印子。

不知是不是他的幻觉，那些像倒了一勺汽油在水洼里荡出炫彩波纹一样的文字似乎闪了几下。他决定将其归结为灯光问题。但还是心虚地喃喃一声。“好啦，不就几块薯片渣嘛，又没留下印子，以后不吃了还不行吗。”

他合上书，将其放在床头柜上，带着“为什么我要把一本书当成祖宗伺候”的疑惑和郁闷，起身刷了个牙决定睡觉。


End file.
